


The Adventures of Potter and Evans

by Only_Dropsie



Series: The Marauders Era, First Year [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, James Daydreams, James Gets Them Lost, Lily is a sweetheart (again), Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Narcissa Black is a Awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Dropsie/pseuds/Only_Dropsie
Summary: James and Lily head of in search of the Hogwarts Express' changing room. Little did they know how much trouble a little bit of Daydreaming can get two people into.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow & Amycus Carrow (Briefly), Alecto Carrow & Narcissa Black Malfoy (Briefly), Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter (Mentioned Briefly), Fleamont Potter & James Potter (Mentioned), James Potter & Henry Potter (Mentioned), James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy (Briefly), Narcissa Black Malfoy & Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Marauders Era, First Year [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Adventures of Potter and Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings used in this story are mine.

James Potter wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up walking down the train’s corridors with this pretty redhead girl. One minute he had been asleep, and the next he had been introduced to three new people, and was leading one of them down the corridor to the changing rooms. If he was completely honest, he wasn’t sure he was completely awake yet. He had been up all night with excitement, thinking of all the adventures to come. 

James had never had an adventure before, except maybe the time he stuck up into the attic of his house and snuck around looking for treasures, only to be attacked by a group of Doxies that had made themselves at home in the old drapes his great-great-great grandparents had probably deposited up there decades ago. His father had found him about an hour after the attack, hidden in a corner under a blanket too scared to move. His father had carried him down to the kitchen, as he cried into his neck. 

To be fair he was only eight at the time, and had had absolutely no way to defend himself. He had been covered in tiny, but painful bite marks for a week, and to this day still had a tiny mouth shaped scar just below his right eye, but it was barely noticeable. James never set foot in the attic again after that. 

Hogwarts, however, would be different. For one, it was bigger, more hidden rooms to find, more grounds to explore, more adventures to be had. James longed for adventure, it was probably what he was most excited for at Hogwarts. You see, James’ parents were older than most first time parents when he came along, this meant that they had grown out of their adventurous stage long ago, and were quite content to sit around their home and grounds and entertain their friends, or even do nothing at all. 

James was also an only child, as were both of his parents by some weird coincidence, which meant he had no siblings or cousins to mess around with and explore with. His parents had plenty of friends, and these friends had plenty of kids, but because his parents had him so late in life, the youngest of these kids was now a fully qualified Healer in St. Mungos. 

All of these factors led to James not having much of a chance for adventure, in fact the only time James ever even had a taste of adventure was in his Grandfather’s stories. His Grandfather Henry, or as James called him Pops, always had a story to tell James about his youth. 

“Jamie,” He would say as he pulled his Grandson onto his knee, “Now this story, Jamie, is a secret, a secret that I’m going to share with you and only you. Are you ready now, Jamie?” James’ face would light up, not unlike his Grandfather's eyes did as he told a story, and nod his head enthusiastically. Pops would then smile, and begin telling the story, as James sat stiller than he ever did, listening intently. 

Pops always insisted on calling him Jamie, he was the only person that ever did. “Well my name is Henry, but people I’m close to call me Harry, and I’m close to you, Jamie,” Was his answer when James had asked him one day, and James was more than happy to leave it there, he loved when his Pops called him Jamie. It was a little thing they had between the two of them. 

“Hogwarts is where I had my very best adventures, Jamie.” Those were the words his Grandfather had said to him when James had disappointingly told him about his failed adventure in the attic, and those ten words had stuck with him for the last three years as he eagerly awaited his turn at Hogwarts. 

“Are you sure you know where you're going?” A voice said suddenly, breaking James out of his daze. James turned to his walking companion, his new classmate Lily, to find her staring at him, doubt on her face. 

“You know,” James pushed a hand up into his hair as he looked about the corridor and realised he had no idea where he was, “I’m not entirely sure I do,” he admitted. 

“Why didn’t you say so back in the compartment!” Lily exclaimed, but it was plain to see she was more amused than angry, in fact her face showed no signs of anger at all. 

“Well I knew where it was from the compartment, but it just so happens that when we left the compartment I began to daydream, and don’t currently know how far up the train I am.”

Lily blinked staring at the boy in front of her, “Oh, well, maybe we should ask someone,” Lily stated, it was not a question, and before James could give any input she had turned to the closest door which had its curtains drawn, and knocked. 

Within a second a rustling sound came from within the compartment and the door slid open. A girl with blonde, almost white hair, stood in the doorway. She had piercing blue eyes, but not the beautiful kind, the kind that made you feel like everything you had done in your life was wrong. James supposed they could have been beautiful if the girl wasn’t trying so hard to look mean. She had a snubbed nose pointed higher in the air than it probably would have been naturally, and pouting lips painted in a shade of blood red. Her uniform was Silver and Green, meaning she was a Slytherin, and apparently not a happy go lucky one either. James began to think this was a very bad idea. 

Nevertheless Lily was looking up at the girl, a bright smile on her face “Hi, I was wondering if you could tell us wher-”

“Who are you?” The blonde girl asked abruptly, interrupting Lily. Lily, who was apparently in shock at the girls rudeness stayed silent for a moment. “Well!” The girl demanded.

“Lily,” Lily uttered.

“Lily, what?!” The girl was snarling now, so viciously James was sure that she was about to start growling any moment.

“Evans,” Lily seemed on the verge of tears, and James didn’t think he would be far behind her.  
The girl scanned Lily up and down for a moment, “Not a name I recognise. What about you?” She called over her shoulder. 

When she turned her head, James was able to see into the compartment for a moment. He couldn’t tell you how many people had been in there, or what they were wearing, but one thing did catch his eye. They all looked eerily similar. Sure, they all had different hair colours, different skin tones, different coloured eyes. They were all different ages, some were boys, others were girls, but they all looked strangely similar, not physically, but in the way they all held themselves. They all sat up completely straight, the boys had their legs crossed at their ankles, and the girls crossed theirs at their knees. They had their hands folded neatly in their laps, and not a hair stood out of place on any of their heads. The thing that freaked James out the most though, was that everyone of them had the exact same look in their eye, a look of judgement and snobbishness, that also somehow held elegance and poise. 

“Not one of the Twenty Eight anyway my dear, but if she were she would be sitting in here wouldn’t she,” A girl sitting near the window said, before laughing in the fakest way James had ever heard. 

“Perhaps not, Alecto,” A masculine voice that James couldn’t see spoke up, “Many members of the Most Ancient House of Black family are not here, sister.” 

The girl who answered the door spun around into the carriage momentarily losing her cool before a boy with long blonde hair reached out and took her hand, “Narcissa, darling, do not be so flustered about your family. I am sure Andromeda will find the boy soon, and return safely,” The boy patted her hand softly, coaxing her out of her outburst. 

“Sorry, Lucius, you are right of course, you just know how I fret so,” Narcissa gently pulled her hand from Lucius’ before turning back towards Lily, her cold demeanour restored, “So was your mother a blood traitor?” Narcissa was mocking Lily now, talking to her in a tone you wouldn’t even use for a two year old, “Or are you one of those dirty Mudbloods?”

James had to stop himself from gasping, how could someone use that word. At that moment James didn’t know what overcame him, but he grabbed Lily’s hand and began to drag her down the corridor back towards their compartment. 

“Wait, wait,” Lily expressed struggling to free herself from James’ grasp, “What’s a Mudblood?” 

James ignored her, concentrating on getting her out of this situation, and towing her along down the corridor away from the compartment.

“Nevermind, I know the answer then Mudblood,” James heard Narcissa call behind them, before the door slammed shut.

James continued down the hall for a few more moments, before realising Lily from his grip, “I’m sorry,” Lily rubbed her wrist with her opposite hand, “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I really didn’t mean to.” 

“Not really,” Lily said, although she was still holding her wrist, “But I want you to explain to me what just happened right now, and what is a Mudblood?” 

James winced at the use of the word again, “I will,” He glanced around to make sure nobody’s attention had been drawn by the ruckus, “Just please stop saying it, Lily.”

Lily looked shocked for a second, seemingly beginning to understand that she was saying something bad. She looked at James deeply in the eyes, and James had always thought that the word “Doe Eyed” was an expression until this moment. 

“Mu-” James stopped himself, scolding himself for almost saying that awful word. It wasn’t until Lily looked at him with concern that he willed himself to continue, “That word is a horrible, horrible way to insult Muggle Borns, it's extremely offensive. Only awful wizards use it, they use it because they say non-pureblood wizards have dirty blood, which obviously isn’t true.”

Lily’s face dropped, “I didn’t realise it made a difference,” Her voice sounded almost broken, and James heart fell. James knew he had only known Lily for a few minutes, but in that time her character had been set in stone in his head, and strangely her main trait always seemed to be bright. Not necessarily in the smart way, though James was sure that was true too, she just seemed to radiate light and happiness, but right now that just didn’t seem like the case anymore. 

“It doesn’t, not for a moment!” James exclaimed, startling Lily a bit and causing her to look at him for a moment allowing James to catch sight of the tears rolling down her face, before her head dropped once again. James toyed with the idea of placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but didn’t know if she’d appreciate the contact.

“If it didn’t matter, there wouldn’t be a word,” Lily muttered, lifting a hand to wipe her tears. 

Deciding that he couldn’t upset Lily anymore than she already was, and that it may give her some comfort, James reached forward and placed his two hands on her shoulders, “Lily, it honestly doesn’t. I’m sure Muggles have awful things they say to people that aren’t true, this is like that.”

Lily’s eyes met his, her once bright green eyes now clouded with tears, “I just didn’t think I’d be a freak here too,” Lily admitted, before freeing herself from James’ grip. She patted James hand gently before lifting it from her shoulder, it seemed like a thank you, though James wasn’t sure what for considering he hadn’t actually done anything to help, she was still visibly upset. 

“You should go find the changing rooms, I need to do something first,” Lily announced, staring down the hall in the direction they had come, a distant look on her face. 

“I’ll come with you then,” James said immediately, thinking it best not to leave her alone in her sadness, “No need for us to get even more lost than we were before,” He added quickly, attempting to hide that fact he was trying to help her. 

Lily, however, seemed to be ignoring him as she began walking down the hall before stopping suddenly as if she had only just heard what he said, “No, no. I’ll be fine. I just need to use the bathroom,” She said, not turning to face him. She disappeared down the hall with haste, not even giving James the chance to remember that he had seen no bathroom on their journey through the train.

**Author's Note:**

> And another part is finished. This one was certainly a bit of a roller coaster. An appearance from another, not so friendly, member of the Black family was sure to bring some difficulty to this story, poor Lily. 
> 
> In this chapter I was trying to find a way to bend this story in the right direction to make the next chapter correct and make sense, as next chapter actually includes a part of the canon from the Deathly Hallows. It will include the canon dialogue and story progression, but it is from another character's P.O.V, so its sure to be a little different. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback, including constructive criticism. I made this account and started sharing my stories to improve my skill. 
> 
> Also if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes in this piece, please feel free to mention them in the comments so I can fix them. Please remember there no need to feel an obligation to do this, but if you want to you can. I did proof read and edit, but knowing me I definitely missed something.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to sharing the next part with you.


End file.
